


Taehyung The Latte Boy

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [23]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Taehyung, F/M, Fluff, and ounce of sadness, but nothing major, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Being a regular at the local cafe was nice, especially with the cute owner constantly checking up on you.





	Taehyung The Latte Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ever heard of the song Taylor The Latte Boy by Kristin Chenoweth then that is what the title is based off lol, it was too hard for me not to call it that I'm sorry haha I hope you enjoy the story!

“Good Morning miss y/n!” Taehyung says in a chipper voice as he walks over to your usual spot in his cafe. “The usual today?” he flips open his order book, waiting for you for a response.

Smiling, you nod, “As always Taehyung,” you blush a little as he smiles and walks away.

You always came to this cafe to do your work when you didn’t want to go to the office. It had become a regular thing that now you come here every day.

Luckily the owner didn’t seem to mind you spending hours at a time sitting in the corner working away.

In fact, you and Kim Taehyung had become friends quickly once he noticed you becoming a regular.

He was a chipper boy not much older than you. He agreed to run the shop when his grandfather passed away a year ago. He loved his grandfather very much and wanted to continue his grandfather’s legacy.

“Here you go. First coffee extra dark,” he said as he placed it in front of you before sitting down across from you with a cup of his own. He took a sip before smiling at you. “So how is work? Have that nasty woman been fired yet?”

You chuckled as you took a sip of your own. “Not yet, but the boss becomes wise to her tricks. I don’t think she will last much longer.”

You both laughed before an awkward silence fell between the two of you. Something you had grown used to with Taehyung. He would be so talkative one moment, then quiet and awkward the next.

“Anything interesting happening now Taehyung? I rarely hear about you. You always ask me about my life. Tell me what happens when I am not here.”

He chuckled and shrugged, “Same old same old. Nothing new seems to ever happen to me. That’s why I never talk about it,” he smiled and took a huge sip of coffee.

You wondered what he was avoiding talking to you about. You could see it in his eyes, he wanted to talk but never would. One day you knew you would be able to crack the mystery that is Kim Taehyung.

“Well I will leave you to it, your bag is extra big today so I am assuming you have a lot of work. I will check up on you later,” he smiled and got up.

You nodded, “Yes, thank you Taehyung.”

He turned to walk away then stopped, spinning around and walking back to the table. “You can call me Tae. No need for formality y/n,” he smiled and winked before turning around and walking away.

That is one of the things you loved about him. He was not formal at all. He wanted to be relaxed and loose. Which is something you had a hard time doing with your line of work?

You worked on contracts for houses. Making sure everything was correct before the deal was sealed. It was a boring job but it paid very well. Which is why you took it.

What you really wanted to do was run a cafe like Taehyung did. You envied him a little that he could do what he loved. Whereas you were stuck in the most boring job ever.

You looked over at him to see him focusing on some paperwork, his tongue gliding along his lower lip, before biting it as he ruffled his hair. A habit he did whenever he was stressed, but it was the sexiest thing ever.

You stared at him for another moment before he licked his lips again as he looked up, making eye contact with yours. A smirk spread across his lips as he bit his lower lip once again.

You blushed and looked down at your own paperwork, trying not to glance back up at him. Your heart fluttered as you thought about him. You would be lying if you said you weren’t attracted to him.

He was gorgeous, his personality was even more appealing, but when he bit and licked his lips, it made your heart race.

You shook your head trying to focus on your work, groaning as you leaned back staring the paper. You just couldn’t focus now, you kept thinking back to him.

Closing your eyes you leaned your head into your hands, trying to collect your thoughts.

* * *

Your eyes snapped open as you looked across to see Taehyung leaning back, his smile bringing your back to reality. 

“Good morning sleepy head, I am sorry to wake you, but you should probably get back to work.”

You blushed and leaned back in your chair “Sorry Taehyung I..”

He shook his head interrupting you, “Tae, y/n,” he smirked, letting you continue.

“Oh uh, yes. Sorry, Tae I am just having a hard time focusing today,” you blushed and looked out the window as pedestrians walked by quickly, most dressed in expensive suits.

“Then take a break, walk with me, we can talk and see if you feel any better when we come back,” he smiled confidently.

You nodded, “Sure, that would be nice,” you smiled at him as his face lit up with excitement, making you chuckle.

“Sorry if I seem surprised, I just wasn’t expecting you to say yes,” he blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why would you think I would say no to you Tae, you are the kindest person I know,” you said smiling, standing up and tucking your paperwork back into your bag.

He stood up and helped you, his cheeks still a light shade of pink. “Thank you, it’s nice to know that someone feels that way me,” he smiled as he took your bag and put it on the counter, before taking off his apron, telling his employees he was going out for a while and giving them tasks to complete.

He finally returned to you, taking your wrist lightly and leading you to the exit, holding the door open for you.

You both started walking, the fresh air felt nice as you walked. It had been a long time since you just went out for a walk to clear your thoughts, you looked up at the clear blue sky then looked over at Taehyung.

Your eyes met his, his gaze was soft, a smile spread across his face before he looked away, putting his hands in his pockets.

You looked at him closer, this is the first time you had seen him outside of his normal work atmosphere. He usually wore a long black apron over his body, so you never got to fully appreciate his body.

He was wearing a simple pair of black slacks and a white button-down shirt, he left a few buttons unbuttoned his collarbone peeking out, the shirt itself fit him tight enough to see his slender figure.

He glanced back over at you, “So, where shall we go to? The park?” he said as he cocked his head to the side.

You jumped a little at his voice, your cheeks tinted in pink as you glanced away from him, realizing you had been caught staring. “Sure, let’s go to the park,” you said quietly.

He smiled as he biting his lip, “It’s a nice day today isn’t it?” he turned the corner with you and started to look at his feet.

You nodded, “Yes it is,” the awkward silence returned as you both walked without a word.

Soon you reached the park and sat down on a bench in front of a pond.

“Taehyung, what was your grandfather like?” you said as you watched a family of ducks swim past, the youngest falling behind the rest before the mother stopped and waited for the youngest to catch up before they swam off together.

He sighed quietly, “He was a good man, he was always kind to everyone. He always told me to have patience and to be kind when I was little, at the time I didn’t understand what he meant until I took over the cafe. I was angry for many reasons, but his words have helped guide me a lot.” He looked down at his hands and frowned “He was more of a father figure to me than my father, I had a really hard time when he passed.”

You put your hand in his squeezing lightly, he bit his lip a little as he closed his eyes a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“I am sorry Taehyung I didn’t mean to make you cry,” you whisper as you frowned.

He shook his head, “Don’t be, I haven’t really talked about it to anyone, everyone sees how happy I am, but I still struggle when I think about my grandfather, there are few things lately that genuinely makes me feel happy, but those moments keep me going,” he looks over at you and smiles slightly.

You never realized he was struggling in silence like this, he always seemed so chipper and happy to you. “Well, what makes you happy Taehyung?”

His eyes went wide and he looks away, letting go of your hand. “I…. don’t think I can say.”

“Why not?” you say as you look at him concerned.

He took a deep breath and turned around, his eyes boring straight into yours as he began to speak, “Because if I told you, you may run away from me and I don’t want to lose you too.”

Your heart fluttered as you looked at him. “What do you mean Tae? It’s okay, I won’t run I promise” you placed your hand back in his.

He glanced his gaze down to your hand intertwining with his before he looked back up and grabbed your chin with his other hand, taking a deep breath as he began to speak.

“You, y/n. You are what makes me truly happy. Every day I see you come into the cafe and it makes me so happy to see your smiling face. It gives me the extra energy I need to get through my hard times. At first, it was like this, but now I can’t stop thinking about you, about your beautiful eyes, your soft hair. All of it has made it hard for me to focus when you are around, and I have been too scared to tell you for fear you don’t feel the same way,” he stopped, reading your face to see your reaction.

You smiled, not knowing what to say as your heartbeat increased. He smiled slightly seeing that you weren’t moving away.

“Let me do something please,” he whispered as he moved his face closer to yours.

You nodded, he smiled as he pressed his soft lips against yours. His lips tasted of vanilla and mint. His hand moved from your chin to cup your face as you kissed him back, causing him to smile in the kiss.

He broke away and looked at you, his eyes full of excitement. “I’m assuming you feel the same way?”

You blushed and looked down chuckling. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

He smiled sweetly back before he rubbed his thumb on your cheek. “Well then, shall we do something about this. Be mine y/n.”

You nodded, “Of course Taehyung,” you lean your face into his hand and squeezed your intertwined hand.

He smiled widely and kissed you sweetly again before he jumped up and picked you up and spun you around.

“I have been waiting so long to tell you, I am an idiot for not doing this sooner!” he smiled as he put you back on the group and cupped your face kissing you once again.

You laughed, “Tae you are so cute,” you say as you kiss him back.

“I try,” he chuckles as he breaks your kiss and kisses your nose.


End file.
